Lloyd Claus Is Coming to Town
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" It will appeared on Youtube on December 24, 2020. Cast: *Baby Kris Kringle - Baby Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Young Kris Kringle - Young Lloyd (Lego Ninjago) *Adult Kris Kringle - Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Chief Tui (Moana) *Jessica - Moana Waialiki (Moana) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Sina (Moana) *S.D. Kluger - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Topper - Private (Madagascar) *Winter Warlock - Uncle Grandpa *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Hans (Frozen) *Grimsley - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Tanta Kringle - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Dingle Kringle - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Wingle Kringle - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Bingle Kringle - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tingle Kringle - George Beard (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Zingle Kringle - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Burgermeister's soldiers - Han's Guards and The Duke Of Weseleton's Gaurds (Frozen) *SomberTown Citizens - Various Humans *Sombertown Children - Various Children *Burgermeister's Doctor - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Nervous Homeowner - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Ebenneezer Scrooge-like Man - Lefty Maginnis (Everyone's Hero) *Department Store Worker - Sam (Totally Spies!) *CEO Businessman - Grug Crood (The Croods) Other Cast: *Dasher - Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Dancer - Samson (The Wild) *Prancer - Adult Kovu (The Lion King Simba's Pride) *Vixen - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Comet - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Cupid - Xiro (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Donner - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Blitzen - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Rudolph - Kion (The Lion Guard) Scenes Index: *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 2 - Baby Lloyd *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 3 - Making Toys/“The First Toymaker to the King” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 4 - Lloyd Starts His Journey *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 5 - Lloyd Comes to Town/“No More Toymakers to the King” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 6 - Meet Moana/“Be Prepared to Pay” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 7 - Lloyd in Trouble *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 8 - Lance Turns Good/“One Foot in Front of the Other” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 9 - The Magic Snowball/Lloyd Delivers More Toys *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 11 - “My World is Beginning Today” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 12 - Moana's Escape Plan/Lloyd Grows Whiskers *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 13 - Lloyd Changes His Name/Lloyd and Moana's “Wedding Song” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 14 - New Home/Chief Tui Makes a Resolution *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 15 - Finale *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 16 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Santa Clause is Comin' to Town Movies Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movies-Spoofs Category:Santa Claus in Coming to Town Movies-Spoofs